


The way I love you

by Ellygattina



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, canonverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Una raccolta di storie slegate tra loro in cui i nostri eroi saranno alle prese con l'amore tra canonverse a AU. Spero vi piaccia!Storia 1: Come in un filmStoria 2: Anima gemellaStoria 3: Baci rubatiStoria 4: FotografieStoria 5: PassioneStoria 6: AnniversarioStoria 7: CoccoleStoria 8: Amore tra vipStoria 9: CinemaStoria 10: RicordiStoria 11: Vita di coppiaStoria 12: Festeggiamenti straniCoppie: Shicca, Weiszmura e Jelsie.*Questa raccolta partecipa alla “Love Challenge 2021” indetta dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Elsie Crimson/Justice, Homura Kogetsu/Weisz Steiner, Shiki Granbell/Rebecca
Kudos: 2





	The way I love you

_**Storia 1 : Come in un film** _

Era una bella giornata di primavera e Rebecca non avrebbe potuto essere più felice. Per una volta lei e Shiki erano liberi dai soliti impegni e potevano quindi pensare solo a se stessi e al dolce sentimento che li univa. Stavano insieme da qualche mese, ormai, ma era parecchio che il lavoro e lo studio impedivano a entrambi di staccare davvero per più di poche ore. Questa volta si erano organizzati bene, però, e anche il tempo era stato clemente, permettendo loro di godersi all'aria aperta quel giorno di libertà.  
Incontratisi in una delle piazze più belle di Blue Garden, avevano camminato per un po' tra le viette del centro storico tenendosi per mano diretti verso il parco, dove i ciliegi erano in piena fioritura. Rebecca aveva sempre amato quello spettacolo e ogni anno avrebbe passato ore ad ammirarlo, respirando a pieni polmoni quel dolce profumo mentre si crogiolava al sole con i lunghi capelli biondo platino che si muovevano per la brezza leggera caratteristica del periodo.  
Appena arrivati alla loro meta, imboccò insieme a Shiki una delle molte stradine che si inoltravano nel parco, guardandosi intorno e sorridendo quando i suoi occhi si posavano su gruppi di bambini che scorrazzavano liberi sotto lo sguardo attento di nonni e genitori mentre le giovani coppie come loro, sedute sull'erba o sulle panchine, si baciavano appassionatamente.  
«Prendiamo qualcosa?» propose a un certo punto il ragazzo, indicandole un piccolo bar ristorante con i tavolini fuori a poca distanza da loro, e Rebecca annuì.  
Si accomodarono quindi sotto un bellissimo albero di ciliegio che spargeva ovunque i suoi petali nel vento leggero creando uno scenario meraviglioso che la bionda non poté fare a meno di osservare estasiata. Era tutto così perfetto che le sembrava di vivere in un film e per l'ennesima volta da quando aveva conosciuto Shiki, si domandò come avesse fatto per tanti anni senza di lui. Non avrebbe potuto desiderare un compagno migliore, vista la sintonia perfetta che avevano sempre avuto, e si augurò che la loro storia, iniziata quasi per caso durante una festa a cui aveva partecipato per lavoro, potesse durare per sempre.

  


Prompt: Come in un film

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! La storia in realtà non è venuta come l'avevo immaginata ma spero vi sia piaciuta lo stesso e di aver reso bene l'idea. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, la raccolta partecipa all'iniziativa di San Valentino del gruppo facebook “Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”. Se a qualcuno andasse di raggiungerci e conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere di Mashima (o partecipare alla nostra “Love Challenge” entro il 14 marzo), potrà trovarci [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :3  
Se vi interessa, sempre per la “Love Challenge”, ho appena pubblicato una storia anche nel fandom di Fairy Tail. Ci vediamo domani (o almeno spero) per la prossima e invito scrittori e disegnatori a unirsi all'iniziativa in qualsiasi momento entro il 14 marzo. Come avrete capito, è aperta ai fandom di Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma vi rimando al gruppo per maggiori informazioni.  
Un bacio e buona serata!  
Ellygattina

  
P.S: Se volete essere sempre aggiornati sulle mie pubblicazioni, potete trovarmi anche sulla [mia pagina facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Ellygattina-102660824785299), dove posto da qualche mese le mie color e i link delle fanfiction. Vi aspetto! ;)


End file.
